Timeline
This timeline is for users of the Fallout Roleplaying Wiki to put down the dates of major events in their fanon. The emboldened years and events are major canon events and should not be changed unless it is to make the entry more clear and concise. Contents Unkown dates: Go ahead, put your more "mysterious characters or events" lost in time here. *Confirmed Before 2240: Sigvart Knoxon is born in Raven Rock at an unknown date. 21st century 2077 *'The Great War: bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water.' 22nd century 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' 23rd century 2214 * October: Theodore Calhoun is born in Trapper Flats, Utah. 2218 * November 15: Zhōu Wěi Gāng is born in Chinatown, San Francisco, California. 2219 *'April 3: 'Angel Greene is born at an unknown position and taken from her parents for unkown reasons by the Capital Wasteland Chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel. 2220 * Jack Hunter, a.k.a Special Agent CRONOS, is born inside of the Enclave Oil Rig. 2230 * Marcus White is born in the Mojave wasteland 2236 * May: Theodore Calhoun is wed to Charlotte "Charlie" Le Bret. * June: Raiders attacked Trapper Flats during the night. The town was burned to the ground and every townsfolk was murdered, except for Theodore Calhoun, and his wife, who went missing after the raid. As a result, Calhoun became an informal employee of Samson Caravans. 2237 * Zhōu Wěi Gāng completes his training as an official Steel Palace guard 2240 *'Unkown date: '''The Angels Unit is formed by Angel Greene *'Unkown date:' A young Enclave child soldier, Sigvart Knoxon is captured by Angel Greene *'Unkown date:' Sigvart Knoxon joins The Brotherhood of Steel and becomes a Knight Initiate. 2241 *'January 28:' Daniel Grigsby is born in Junktown, Shady, New California Republic. *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' 2242 *'Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig.' * Zhōu Wěi Gāng is ordered to be executed for a misunderstanding interpreted as treason. After escaping his would-be execution, Zhōu escapes San Francisco and continues running from Shi assassins and spies. 2243 * One of Samsons Caravans caravans was raided by a group of tribal-raiders called the Sun Birds in the Texas Commonwealth. The founder of Samson Caravans died in the attack, leading to the collapse and absorption of the caravan in to Happy Trails Caravan Company. Theodore Calhoun began wandering and took the moniker "Texas". 2244 *Angel Greene gives birth to Vladimir Greene in the middle of battle. Vladimir is taken from her early in his life. He is adopted by Lock Adams and Yvone Adams. 2250 *'January 19: Jonathan Miller is born in The Mojave Outpost by accident. 2251 * Cayuga is born within the Nwa Bayuk Okla tribal band in the village of New Harahan, Louisiana. 2252 * Amadeus is born in Tuba City, Arizona. * Zhōu Wěi Gāng stumbles upon New Vegas in the Mojave Wasteland and becomes a part of the Westside militia in exchange for a consistent source of shelter and food. 2254 * '''May 17: César Montero-Dominguez is born in Lago del Cráter, Baja California. *'November 26th:' Lachlan Hoffmann is born in Vault 116. * Texas wanders into the city of Lobo, Texas and secured a job with the Texas branch of the Alamosa Trading Company. 2258 *Seamus Kennedy is born in Boulder City. 2259 *Vladimir Adams and his adoptive parents set out on a year long expidition to reach the Mojave Wasteland. 2260 * April 19: Lucy Harper is born in the Hidden Valley bunker complex. * The Painted Rock tribe of Arizona is assimilated into Caesar's Legion. * Vladimir Adams' adoptive parents are killed by fiends upon reaching the Mojave Wasteland. He takes a Colt 45. Single Action Army from a caravan bag and kills the raiders in a burst of rage. This is the point where his fondness of the wild west and his revolver started. 2261 *'August 21: 'Anna Rose is born in the Old Mormon Fort at Freeside. Her mother, Jenny Rose, dies giving birth. Her father Jack Rose takes responsibility over the child alone. 2262 * Amadeus becomes a legionnaire in Caesar's Legion. * Daniel Grigsby meets his future wife, Heather Monroe. 2263 * An accidental bump on the head and a near drowning leaves Cayuga mentally retarded but remarkably perceptive, especially for explosives. * Daniel Grigsby and Heather Monroe marry. * Vladimir Adams starts a "career" as a vigilante. Over the years, he becomes known as Revolver Cheetah. 2264 * Michael "Micky" Grigsby is born to Daniel and Heather. 2267 *Sigvart Knoxon becomes a Paladin and joins The Angels Unit. 2271 * The majority of the Desert Rangers sign the Ranger Unification Treaty and are absorbed into the NCR. However some Desert Rangers don't trust the NCR and refuse to sign. * Revolver Cheetah starts to suffer from natural accelerated aging. He starts aging faster than other humans. 2272 * César Montero-Dominguez arrives at Fort Seth in the New California Republic and receives basic training in the NCRA. 2274 *'January 11th:' The door to Vault 116 is opened by The Enclave, and the majority of the vault dwellers are assimilated into the Enclave's quickly decaying ranks. 2275 * The Alamosa caravan that Texas is guarding comes to the aid of the town of Coyote Bluff in the Mojave Wasteland, which had recently been raided by Vipers. The entire caravan stays in Coyote Bluff thereafter and makes it a permanent residence. * César Montero-Dominguez is transferred to Bravo Team of the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion in the NCRA. * Jonathan Miller joins the NCR and is transferred to Boulder City with 59 other soldiers due to unkown raiders near the area. 2276 * October: The New California Republic Army enacts Operation Sunburst and besieges HELIOS One. Lucy Harper's parents, David and Alexandria, are killed defending the facility. * Cayuga is sent on his spiritual vision quest into the swamps of Louisiana. 2277 *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer, heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' * Cayuga is captured by Caesar's Legion and sold into slavery. He escapes his servitude weeks later in the Mojave after jumping into the Colorado River and swimming away. He settles along the Colorado shore, in an abandoned fishing shack and witnesses the First Battle of Hoover Dam. * Angel Greene is sent on a top secret mission and becomes the first person to visit Europe since The Great War. Sigvart Knoxon assumes controll of The Angels Unit. * The Angels Unit joins the fight against The Enclave with the rest of the Capital Wasteland Chapter Brotherhood of Steel. * Revolver Cheetah is hired to join the battle of Hoover Dam and Boulder City at their side. He begins his mercenary business as a result. Though he only accepts jobs he finds moraly good. * After the battle in Boulder City, NCR Corporal Jonathan Miller goes rouge. 2278 *'The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, either with or without the modified Forced Evolutionary Virus of the Enclave and the Capital Wasteland was changed forever. Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base are destroyed, and the Citadel may also be destroyed (depending on the Lone Wanderer's actions). The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel begins to distribute Aqua Pura to a thirsty Capital Wasteland.' *The Angels Unit is almost wiped out after the war. Sigvart Knoxon repurposes it to become a Spec-Ops unit. 2279 *Sigvart Knoxon is sent on a mission to investigate mysterious signals from Angel Greene. He becomes the second person to visit Europe since the Great War. Operation WarClaw commences. *Sigvart Knoxon stops a second nuclear apocalypse plotted by a fascist dictatorship in France. *Sigvart Knoxon and Angel Greene, apprentice and master, has a final battle with eachother. Angel is killed by Sigvart. Sigvart renames The Angels Unit to The Fallen Angels *Special Agent CRONOS finishes training the original Onyx Troopers for the Enclave, with only but a very small few ever requiring a battlefield replacement... 2280 * The small remnant of the Enclave's leadership, Enclave High Command, reaches its plotted course of destination inside of the defunct pre-War U.S Navy vessel, Falls Edge. * A small fleet of Vertibirds is sent west from Falls Edge to Utah and set up in an old pre-War base now called Phoenix Military Base. Lachlan Hoffmann was sent west to Phoenix Military Base and promoted to Sergeant. * Project M.A.P.S development begins in Phoenix Military Base. * The Grigsby family move to the Mojave Wasteland and settle at the 188 Trading Post when Mickey is enlisted in the New California Republic Army. * Lucy Harper defects from the Brotherhood of Steel and joins the Followers of the Apocalypse. * The Fallen Angels goes rouge and escapes with a scavanged and repaired Carrier VTOL. They land in the ruins of Lincoln City and establishes a mercenary organization. * Jonathan Miller finds Lincoln City and joins The Fallen Angels. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' *Operation Presumption is commenced and Agent CRONOS is deployed into the Mojave Wasteland. * Texas secures for the Courier to check up on Coyote Bluff, so he can slake his wanderlust and escape out into the barren wilderness of the American Wasteland. * Revolver Cheetah delivers a package from a guy who called himself Ulysses to The Courier. * At some time, Revolver Cheetah engages in a duel with The Courier. No one wins. * In the Fall of Nelson, César Montero-Dominguez is rendered comatose. Soon after, he arrives at Camp McCarran, is promptly arrested for absence without leave, fraudulently sentenced to two months imprisonment and dishonorably discharged from the NCRA. Monty resorts to mercenary work after he is released. * Revolver Cheetah tried to flirt with Rose Cassidy in the Mojave Outpost. Unfortunately, it ended with a harsh slap to his face. * Anna Rose joins a Followers expidition to the ruins of Salt Lake City and establishes a clinic there. 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Revolver Cheetah is hired by the NCR to join them at the second battle of Hoover Dam, however, has to escape as New Vegas' army of securitrons surrounds the area. *The Fallen Angels dare to call themselves a nation. *The Fallen Angels declares war against Caesar's Legion and occupies north eastern parts of Colorado. They win. 2284 * The Enclave commences an unceasing effort on the completion and arming of the Retro-Adaptation Virus. * Scouts from the NCR and New Vegas makes first contact with The Fallen Angels. * Caesar's Legion gets a temporary ceasefire with the NCR and New Vegas. * Caesar's Legion allies with tribes around Lincoln City and initiates a second war against The Fallen Angels. * Revolver Cheetah travels to the violent Wyoming Wasteland, feeling that people needs him more there. 2285 *Sigvart Knoxon, realizing that they are losing the war, travels to The Divide to find nuclear weapons he can launch at Lincoln City to ensure that Caesar's Legion doesn't gain great military technology. He orders Lincoln City civilians and The Fallen Angels to escape the city and launches the nukes. The controll room doesn't hold and as Sigvart escapes, he's surrounded by Legion Assasins. The controll room falls apart and Sigvart falls in a coma. *A Follower expedition through The Divide finds Sigvart Knoxon and sends him to Anna Rose's Follower clinic in the ruins of Salt Lake City. *Jonathan Miller and remnants of The Fallen Angels arrives in the ruins of Cheyenne City and settles down with the remnants. *Revolver Cheetah becomes the Great Khans' most wanted, having halted several raiding operations. Revolver escapes Great Khan lands and travels to northern Wyoming. 2286 *After having protected several small communities in the northern parts of the Wyoming Wasteland and having joined milita attacks and against raider outposts for around one year, Revolver Cheetah travels to south east Wyoming and makes contact with The Fallen Angels who he helps out for a couple of months. 2288 *The Enclave's Reserve Platoon is pressed into service, and helps assume control over areas near Falls Edge with surprising efficiency. * November 12th, 2288:The Retro-Adaptation Virus reaches 60% completion. This milestone inspires a temporary, but significant boost to Enclave morale. 2294 *'Unkown date, confirmed way before July 31: 'Sigvart Knoxon wakes up from his nine year long coma and embarks to find the remnants of The Fallen Angels. *Sigvart Knoxon finds The Fallen Angels in the ruins of Cheyene City. Jonathan Miller hands over controll of The Fallen Angels. Jonathan becomes the Second in Command. *Revolver Cheetah becomes an unofficial member of The Fallen Angels and the unofficial Head Interrogator of Outer Heaven, renowned for his brutal methods to gain information. *Outer Heaven is founded by The Fallen Angels and Cheyenne City is renamed Fort Heaven. *'July 31:' Outer Heaven declares war on The Great Khans. *'December 6: '''The Great Battle of Western Albany takes place. Revolver Cheetah is a hired gun and an unofficial officer at The Fallen Angels' side. *'December 8: 'The Great Khans reluctantly surrenders all of Albany to Outer Heaven. *'December 10: 'Outer Heaven tells stories of their conquest in Albany to war-mongering tribes in Platte and Goshen. *'December 20: 'Nearly all tribes in Southern Platte and Goshen willingly joins Outer Heaven. 2295 *'March 4: 'Outer Heaven invades and conquers the rest of the tribes in Northern Platte and Goshen in the matter of weeks. 2377 *Estimated year that the United States will be habitable again, according to the Vault 101 PA System. Notes The basis for this timeline came from [[w:c:falloutfanon|Tranquility Lane, a ''Fallout fanon wiki]] because making a timeline from scratch can take many hours and it is for the community, not for any one user. Category:Stories